Power Reunion
by Perfect Mind
Summary: Everything is mixed up, now that Kimberly is in town. The Power Chamber has turned into the Sub Chamber underwater! The Mighty Morphin' rangers turned into Megaforce rangers!(spoiler: Megaforce rangers are not in this;Other Rangers will come-no list available-) Lord Zedd killed Trini and revived her into a evil ranger, what will happen? TommyXKimberly BillyXTrini
1. Meet the Pink Tiger

**These ideas are all Xoxogirly. I only type and post the story. Sorry if I haven't been posting on my other stories. My computer crashed, and I have school... And also writers block... Anyway! Disclaimer- I do NOT own Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and these ideas.**

* * *

**I'm Back!**

Kim is home again. Just moved back. She is heading toward the Power Chamber ruins when a space craft emerges above her head. Lord Zedd is in it. The human Zedd failed an experiment and turned himself back into LORD ZEDD. Zordon was allowed to return from the spirit world as he had been trapped in it and not truly dead after the Countdown caused by Dark Specter. Alpha 5, 6, and Dimitria even restored and brought back the Power Chamber before this. Now, they'll all see Zedd and Kimberly fighting. Dimitria has a plan. She brought the Inquiran Morphers from the planet Inquiris. They are called Mega Morphers. They teleport Kim into the Chamber and she briefs them on the situation. Dimitria tells her to take the Pink Mega Force Power. She becomes the Pink Tiger Ranger with the Tiger Claw as her weapon. Suit, helmet, helmet visor, and mouthpiece will resemble Gia's from Mega Force but in the Pink color of Emma's. Later on Tommy, Jason, Billy, Rocky, and Adam arrive but putties capture them and they are trapped with Lord Zedd. They are horrified that he's back along with a newly improved version of Goldar. But they are even more surprised when Kim shows up morphed. When she calls out to Tommy, they'll be shocked that it's her under the helmet and suit. Once they are out of the trap they are in, they will demand for an explanation and this will lead to them getting their powers. All but Jason and Billy. "But...", Billy whined for the 100th time. He really wanted to know why Trini died and why the Power Chamber is now underwater and called Sub Chamber. Kimberly rolled her eyes,"We told you before. On that last battle, Lord Zedd murdered her. We couldn't do anything, she was too far away." Tommy nodded in agreement,"Everything happens for a reason Billy, you can't change that." Billy decided to be quiet, hearing Trini die was like being struck with a sword through his heart. Or even worse. _But I should've saved her. I should've had enough courage to ask her out. _Billy shook that last part out of his mind. He _did _want to ask her out. But he just didn't have enough courage. _No, I am brave. _Billy needed to believe in himself, that's all he really needed. "Billy...", a familiar voice whispered. "Huh?", Billy questioned. He hasn't heard that voice in a long time, since their fight. When Trini died. "Help me... Please...", Billy looked around for a dozen times. Billy shook his head and went to the bathroom and turned on the sink. He washed his face. He walked back to the Sub Chamber's base. "Are you okay?", Jason asked. Billy nodded for a yes. Kimberly studied Billy closely, something _was _wrong and she knew that. "Kimberly...", a voice whispered. Kimberly turned around, but there was nothing. "What's wrong Kim?", Tommy asked. Kimberly shook her head no, "Its nothing, really." Tommy didn't believe it, he doesn't believe anything that didn't make Kimberly worry when it did.

Few hours later, the rangers were all asleep. Well, except one. Kimberly was still awake, reading all the letters Trini sent her and their photos together.

_**March 13, 2013**_

_**Dear Kimmy,**_

_**I missed you so much! Well, everyone did. Especially Tommy. I wished you could come**_

_**back now... Anyway, so Tommy told me to tell you that he says hi. I really think  
**_

_**he likes you. Do you feel the same way? You don't have to answer the question**_

_**if you want to. Do you? Any way, I hope I get to see you again soon, bye!**_

_**XOXO Your BFF,**_

_**Trini**_

Kimberly smiled and took another letter from Trini:

_**September 1, 2013**_

_**Dear Kimmy,**_

_**Bad news, Jason says that Lord Zedd has been revived(I really don't know how), but**_

_**he says you need to come here fast! We all miss you so it'll be a good opportunity,**_

_**please come as soon as you read this! Hope I'll see you there!**_

_**XOXO Your BFF,**_

_**Trini**_

Kimberly felt tears rolling down her eyes. She hates when this happen. Kimberly neatly stacked up all the letters and put them into her box. She plopped onto her bed and rolled on her left side. She continued to silently cry. _But why? Why couldn't anyone figure out that this was happening to me? That maybe Trini's ghost was haunting me. No, I'm sure that Trini's ghost isn't haunting me. I'm sure that her soul is fighting the evil in the underworld. Her Power Ranger spirit lives on as the first Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger. _Kimberly finally fell into a restless sleep when she settled with Trini fighting with her powerful Power Ranger spirit. "Tommy!", was the the first word that woke her up. "TOMMY!", Jason yelled again, but louder. Kimberly went to the base finding Jason chasing Tommy. "What happened?", Kimberly muttered to Rocky and Adam. "We don't know, we woke up finding both of them like this," Adam explained. Kimberly nodded and looked at both of them again. "Why are you chasing me?!", Tommy faked cry. "Because, now we are teenagers and have to go to high school again!", Jason angered. "But I didn't do anything!", Tommy faked cry again. Kimberly looked at Rocky, seeing that he was shocked. "Why! Tommy I hate you! We have to go to high school again!", Rocky screamed and starting chasing Tommy with Jason. "Oh brother,"Kimberly sighed.

* * *

**Hey! So sorry this hasn't posted or anything but please give me your reviews, thank you. :) Hugs and Kisses, Happy Late Valentine's Day! 3**


	2. Meeting The Trini & Killing Him

**Hi! So, I'm really sorry that I'm not active and blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

**Meeting The Trini & Killing Him  
**

The Sub Chamber's alarm rang off, the chosen rangers quickly morphed into their respectful suits. As they were there, they saw something familiar, very familiar. "Trini?", Kimberly questioned when she saw the long black hair. Then, Lord Zedd appeared,"She's not your Trini anymore. I revived her and now, she's working for me.", he chuckled. "Please tell me that isn't true," Tommy snarled. Kimberly looked at Trini desperately. Trini nodded. Kimberly couldn't believe it, not only her best friend has been revived, but for evil. Kimberly fell onto the ground, crying tearless. "Kimberly!", Tommy ran to her,"Are you okay?" Kimberly shook her head no,"Please save her..." she whispered and fell into a coma. "KIMBERLY!", Tommy yelled. "Don't worry Tommy, we'll save her," Adam reassured. Tommy couldn't leave Kimberly, not at this rate. Adam pulled Tommy up to fight, but he refused. "No," Tommy strained. "What?", Adam asked, he didn't like the sound of Tommy's tone. "I said no, okay?! I... I... I don't want to leave her.", Tommy confessed. "You llllike her," Rocky jumped into the conversation. "Don't roll your tongue like that!", Adam said. "Whatever," Rocky turned to Trini, who appeared to be bored. "Done yet?", she muttered and stood up. Rocky started to fight Trini as Adam joined in. Tommy stood there, holding her hand as she laid there silently. "Kimberly, when are you gonna wake up?", Tommy asked, waiting for an answer. "Ha!", Trini attacked, Adam and Rocky and fell onto the ground helplessly. "Hmph," Trini muttered. She went back to her secret lair and disappeared. The rangers went to the Sub Chamber, limping. "Guys!", Jason ran to the rangers. Billy approached them, with a tear streaked face. "Billy, have you been crying?", Adam asked. Billy shook his head no.

xXx

Trini held onto it, the necklace Billy gave her before she died. Lord Zedd didn't control her, she had to do it on her own will. She had to do it, for him. And because of her, Kimberly went into a coma, just because of her. "Get up!", Lord Zedd snarled. Trini did, "What do you want this time?" "I want you to destroy that geeky nerd," Lord Zedd chuckled. "No! Billy isn't-," her mouth, was held by his hand. "If you don't," he snarled,"the team's chamber would crack and drown them all." Trini had no choice. She nodded and he removed his hand. She wasn't treated as a slave, but a princess in the lair. He liked to torture her, a lot, so he made sure she felt like a princess while doing it, to make it more "dramatic". _I feel bad for Billy. Without him, I'll just die. I can't do it... but I have to. What will I do?_, Trini cried in her head. _That's it! I'll tell him beforehand and he won't be destroyed, but how will I do that?_, Trini had to figure out a way to trick Lord Zedd. That would be hard, but she's capable of doing it. "Trini! Get ready to destroy him!", Lord Zedd smirked. "I'm not coming today, I trust you so no camera either." "Really? Thank you so much," Trini bowed quietly, to give no hints. She sneaked into the Sub Chamber with the necklace on. She was surprised there were no alarms. "Trini?!", Tommy yelled. "Please, listen to me," Trini pleaded. "Why should we trust you?!" Adam asked. "You even broke Billy's heart!", Jason told her. "I had no intention of doing that. I, was held at my own will," Trini had tears in her eyes. "Billy, you believe me right?", She asked. "I'm sorry...", Billy strained to speak. "Then why do I have this? If I was evil, I wouldn't have this on right?", she held her necklace. "You might be tricking us though," Rocky said. "Lord Zedd doesn't know about it," she said. "Her wanted me to destroy you Billy. I came here to tell you so we could fake the act. That way, you'll be alive." Billy looked at her meaningfully. She nodded. They went out of the Sub Chamber to the open. They fought. "Ha!" Trini yelled. Billy fell as Rocky (I made him the blue ranger) made Billy disappear with his water technique. Lord Zedd appeared. "Are you gonna congratulate me?", Trini frowned. Instead, he held her neck up, "No, you faked it. I saw you on cam, you will die!", he yelled and got kicked by Billy. "No! She's not gonna die anymore. She's staying here on Earth," Billy said. Lord Zedd chuckled,"You wish." He felt a kick on the back. "Nope, I'm staying here on Earth, with Billy," She smiled. They took fighting stances and fought Lord Zedd, just like they did back then, together. "You're just lucky I don't turn big anymore!", Lord Zedd said when he exploded. "Yes!" Trini and Billy high-fived each other and went to the Sub Chamber. There, Kimberly was standing up healthy, and smiling. "Kimmy!", Trini hugged her best friend. "I knew I could leave it to you Tommy," Kimberly smiled. "Oh, Tommy didn't do anything. It was all Billy and me," Trini said. "Actually, it is Billy and I," Billy corrected. Trini laughed at his correction. She always did. _Now this, this is how life should be..._

* * *

**So you like it? I felt like it was rushed, please review, this story isn't over yet! This is just the beginning...**


End file.
